Consumed
by Darkling Blue
Summary: A story focusing on the darkness in Xelloss's motives and the possible "relationship" between Xelloss and Zelgadis.
1. Prolouge

  
  
_

How loud your heart is calling, love,  
How close the darkness at your breast,  
How hectic are the rivers, love,  
Drawn through your dying wrist.  
  
And love, what heat your frail skin hides,  
As pure as salt, as sweet as death,  
And in the dark the red moon rides  
The foxfire of your breath.

_  
  
  
_Get out of my head!_  
  
Are you wondering why I stick around, love? Would you care to know why I bother to stay with you?  
My orders are to keep watch over you, to stay with you and your little group.  
It would hurt you to know why. But I still have resisted the urge to tell you and gratify my hunger. You see, even though I love to feel your pain, the pain of someone who gives it willingly is that much sweeter.  
  
_You disgust me._  
  
You don't care for me that much, do you? But I sense you will, soon.  
  
_Never!_  
  
What? You say you will never care for a mazoku like me? Oh, I wouldn't be so quick to deny the very race of blood through your veins.  
  
_What do you mean?_  
  
Oh, you didn't know, did you? That hidden, delectable part of you. I think you do know, you just don't want to admit it. Your blood quickens when you feel someone's pain. It's not strong, yet. That part of you is hiding deep within a body that confines it, refines it.  
  
_Liar!_  
  
I'm no liar. You know it. You will wake up soon, and this conversation will be on the brink of your memory, the tip of your tongue. I'll smile at you, and you'll feel something squirm deep inside you. I can sense that it grows stronger, feeding on the very magic and soul which is so desperate to shed its own skin. But, you can't hide from it, Zelgadis. First, it will consume you, and then I will.  
  
  



	2. Dreams of Black, Red, and Violet

Hello, author here. I didn't want to add my little rant on the prologue, cuz it would just ruin the effect, you know?

For everyone's information, this is going to be yaoi, at least in later chapters. It is insinuated all through the story. If you aren't into that sorta thing, I'd advise you leave right now. If not, then you're not alone! ^_^

This tale is a dark one, but I'm hoping everyone will like it. Please, review as well. I do have the story planned out, but it is open for suggestions and helpful tips. I'd love to hear from you guys!

My email is wolf_sage@hotmail.com, and my website is http://www.angelfire.com/rock3/neitfall/   
  


~~~~~~~

  
  


Zelgadis felt strange. He thought that travelling for so long was probably the reason. He had this nauseated feeling in his stomach, and would get sudden headaches. 

"Lina, I need to rest. Could we stop at an inn?" Zelgadis asked. 

Lina looked at Zelgadis strangely. "Since when are you the one that wants to quit early?" 

Zelgadis shot her a look. "I didn't mean it that way. I meant we've been travelling for almost three weeks, and I think we could stay at an inn for a few days instead of sleeping on the ground all the time." 

"Good idea, Zel!" Lina said, slapping him on the back. "Ow!" She held her smarting hand. "You're hard. I think there is a fairly big town a few hours ahead where we can stop." 

"Oh, Lina! Is it the town with the All-You-Can-Eat-For-A-Gold-Piece Buffet?" Gourry rubbed his stomach hungrily. 

"You know, I think you're right Gourry! Let's go!" Lina grabbed Gourry's hair and began to run. Zelgadis sighed, and followed at a walk. Xelloss walked beside him. 

"Too bad Amelia's not here," Zelgadis said. "She probably would have liked the buffet too." 

"Aw, miss your girlfriend, Zelly-kins?" Xelloss asked mockingly. 

Zelgadis glared at Xelloss. "I just miss having someone else to talk to besides you, fruitcake." 

"Ouch, Zel-kun." Xelloss didn't appear hurt however, and walked along beside Zelgadis. 

Zelgadis walked in silence, preferring to ignore the mazoku. Lately, he felt weird talking to Xelloss. When he did, he felt even sicker. It didn't stop him from getting a good shot in once in a while though, especially when Xelloss was being a jerk, like now. 

When they reached the inn, Lina and Gourry were already there, filling their faces. The innkeeper appeared frantic for his business, and was trying to convince the two to stop eating. 

Zelgadis smiled at his friends, and sat down across the table from them. He ordered a coffee, and sipped it quietly. He was feeling better already, being indoors next to a roaring fire and with hot coffee in his belly. 

But, soon enough, he got that sick feeling again. Excusing himself, he went to the innkeeper to ask for a room. Paying for it, he headed up to his room, sighing in the calm quiet of the room. 

The moon shone calmly through the small window, casting a path of light across the small room. An inn bed rested against one wall, a double. Well, lucky him, he could stretch out. 

An empty wardrobe stood in one corner, and on a small table beside the bed was the stub of a candle. Zelgadis planned to ask the innkeep for another tomorrow, but he wouldn't need it tonight. He was going to go straight to sleep, he felt horrible. 

Wearing only his thin, cotton pants, he got into bed and fell almost instantly asleep.  
  


* * *

  


"How loud your heart is calling, love," Xelloss purred, running one gloved finger down the center of Zelgadis's chest, to rest a moment on his belly button. Zelgadis moaned in his sleep, and tossed as nightmares wracked his body. Xelloss drew his finger away, and watched as Zelgadis shuddered in his sleep, trying innefectually to pull his blankets back up to his chin. "As if a flimsy piece of cloth could protect you from me, dearest."

Xelloss removed the coverings from both of his hands, tucking the gloves away. Tonight's task required bare skin. He knelt over the chimera's sleeping form, his weight not betraying a single squeak from the inn's hard mattress. He placed his bare fingers on each of Zelgadis's temples, connecting their skin so he could reach into Zelgadis with tendrils of his mind.

Using the smallest amount of force, he entered Zelgadis's mind, a barren landscape of flitting shadows and dark colours. It was a nightly ritual, one which the mazoku enjoyed very much. "How close the darkness at your breast," Xelloss whispered, sinking into the shapless darkness.

It was still there, stronger than last night. Of course it was still there! Nobody but he and Zelgadis knew about it, and even if others did, nothing could be done to stop it. It was too far along now. When the Red Priest had cursed this chimera, he had passed on something far darkner and more powerful than he intended. It could not be detected at first, such was the power residing in Rezo. But, once that was destroyed, a trace of this darkness could be sensed by the mazoku. And so Xelloss's most important mission with Lina's group was born. To protect the small piece of Shabranigdo which resided in Zelgadis.

There is was, a taint of blackness on the pure blue of Zelgadis's heart. Black and red, a throbbing festering thing. It gres stronger everyday, feeding on Zelgadis until eventually it would corrupt him, just as it had done to Rezo. As sensed Xelloss, and stirred. Xelloss felt a rush of power sweep over him. This piece was still weak, but it was going to be so strong when it came! So beautiful. Xelloss was drawn to its power and hunger. He would do anything to be close to it, to be consumed by it. Anything.

This nightly custom was only to check on it. It wasn't needed, but it felt so good to be near it. Gasping, Xelloss strengthened his resolve to let it be so it could grow stronger. Just a bit longer...

He wrenched his now sweating palms away from Zelgadis. Shivering with utter delight and exhaustion, he drew his gloves back on his hands. Zelgadis lay shivering as well, his face a pale white colour. Xelloss laughed softly. The ritual taxed the chimera severly. Nothing would wake his now, as Zelgadis was exhausted to the breaking point. Lina could have cast a fireball in this very room, and Zelgadis wouldn't wake up. 

With a pleased sigh, Xelloss exited Zelgadis's room. The chimera tossed on his sweat soaked sheets. A cool wind gusted in through the open window, and the curtains fluttered limply like pale fingers in the bloodless night. Zelgadis was tortured by dreams of black, red, and violet. 


End file.
